Until Dawn
by random eggy
Summary: Surely you did not come risking your reputation as a lady for nothing, my midnight intruder? [Satoshi x Risa oneshot.]


Finally, my first attempt at DNAngels fanfic. Hehe.

Please note that in this setting, there was already _something_ between Risa and Satoshi. Let's assume that they had already experienced some moments of attraction and have some sort of mutual understanding that they have feelings for each other. This makes things easier for me, as I'm helpless at confessing love scenes ...

**Disclaimer**: If D.N.Angels is mine, Satoshi x Risa would have been an official pairing and fact by now (oh all the wonderful things I'd make them do). Too bad I don't own it.

* * *

**Until Dawn**

**---**

A petite figure darted mutely down the hallway of the Niwa Mansion. Chocolate eyes cast downward in caution, her luxurious auburn hair swayed elegantly as she struggled to find her way by the faint starlight.

Harada Risa cannot believe her own boldness.

"... the second door to the right ... this is it." She muttered as if to assure herself, then, inhaling deeply, she slowly turned the door knob and pushed.

The door creaked open. An unwelcomed screech that shattered the serenity of the night.

Risa froze. Damn. _Remind me why I had not vote against this!_

When thankfully nothing stirred after several long seconds, she relaxed her transfixed stance and proceeded to tiptoe into the room.

The room of Hiwatari Satoshi's, to be exact.

She had no clue as to what kind of madness had possessed her to creep out of bed just to spy on somebody's sleeping form, and least of all _his_. But it seemed that after the chaotic process of sealing Krad and learning the truth from Daisuke, the urge to see him was irresistible. At least, she decided, she could check that he is alive and well.

Stepping over some stacks of paper sprawled across the carpet, she made her way across the room. The ceiling-tall window allowed enough moonlight to light her surroundings clearly, and kneeling she was now staring down at the face of Hiwatari Satoshi's. She noticed gladly the steady rise and fall of his chest, indicating that he was not haunted by nightmares.

Risa reflected on the irony of the situation. Traditionally, she had been the one unconscious and he the one who gets to scrutinize her.

_He looks so different when asleep,_ she noted to herself, leaning in to have a closer look. As if entranced, her hand reached out to touch his forehead, where a scowl usually laid. _He used to look pained even when expressionless. _And she had had no idea what bothered him.

_If only I have known,_ She allowed her fingers to trace his features lightly. For quite a number of times she was been left perplexed and disheartened, when they had grew so close but he withdrew all too suddenly; jerking away without a word, panic in his eyes. To think that she once thought it was the noncommittal problem all men are said to have. She stifled a giggle.

Satisfied, Risa was just beginning to back away when, accompanied by a rustle of the quilt, a hand abruptly closed around her tiny wrist.

"S - Satoshi-kun," she stammered in sheer shock.

How he managed to move so swiftly was beyond her. Satoshi was sitting up in his bed, eyebrow raised and a smirk in the forming, "Do you always do that to unsuspected sleeping males?"

"Unsuspected?" She huffed indignantly as her cheeks reddened against her will, "You were totally faking sleep!"

He ignored her accusation, pulling her so close that they ought to share the same breath. "Why?" his tone was soft as a whisper.

"Why what?" Playing dumb is not the best way to deal with Satoshi Hiwatari, she knew, but it was the best retort she could conjure with the tingling distraction of this intimacy.

"Surely you did not come risking your reputation as a lady for nothing, my midnight intruder?" Amusement permeated his voice.

"Um, you see, I, er, couldn't sleep?" Somehow that came out as a question.

She felt her chin being lifted. Brown eyes locked with cobalt blue, the certain hue that made him all the more unfathomable. All was silent except their mingled breaths and heartbeats.

Risa swallowed, hard. Stare-contesting with Satoshi was no fun. When he gazes, it is usually for analytical purposes. Like right now, his blue eyes calculating what were the possible causes of her irrational behaviour. Should he reaches conclusion, she dared not think of what awaits her. Annoyance, possibly because she had thought him weak? Disbelief, that she paced his room out of worry? Or even pity because she was stupid enough to think---

"I demand compensation."

Now that was out of the blues. Risa blinked.

"Pardon?"

Before she was vaguely aware of what was happening, he pinned her against the bed in one fluid motion.

"I demand compensation for being disturbed in the middle of the night for such a poor reason as not being able to sleep," he repeated, almost sternly, but his expression betrayed his mood.

A glance at his impish smile and she knew he was enjoying himself. So she played along.

"What can I do for you, Hiwatari?" her eyes sparkled mischievously.

He smelt her hair and her sweet scent enveloped him.

"Stay."

It was as much a demand as it was a request.

And she stayed.

Of course, a few hours later they would be found tangled in each other's arms by a horrified screaming Riku, and would have a hard time convincing her only platonic hugs and kisses were shared.

But that would be for later.

--- Fin.

* * *

**AN**: I know I know, it's such a cliché and all. I'm sure the plot has been written and rewritten for a hundred times, but I just had to do this for SatoRisa fandom! The title is really a desperate kind of 'ow these words look good' decision, hopefully it's okey. 

Hopefully the characters were not too OOC... I hope Risa is portrayed alright. As I see it she is quite optimistic and playful as well. I had a hard time trying to think up something Satoshi would actually say and/or do. So if you have difficulty believing he is, in fact, not Satoshi's evil twin, then just assume that under this extreme circumstance and psychological shock he suffered a character change ...

To clear things up a bit, I hope that you all know when they were gazing at each other, Satoshi DID figure out why Risa was in his room, but he sort of just let it go, seeing that she wasn't comfortable with the topic. As for why Satoshi does not have low blood pressure when waken up in the middle of the night, I really want to know too.

Anyway, thank you for your cooperation and for reading. I'm sure I have heaps of grammar/language/vocabulary mistakes, so please do correct me. Reviews, constructive comments, all are welcomed with open arms.

**- randomeggy.**


End file.
